Communestria Ch 1
by d0zark
Summary: A new kind of government is spreading all around Equestria. War is eminent and Ponyville has been overrun by the rebels.


Rainbow Dash woke up like every other day, she had sleep late like normal because she doesn't like to deal with some ponies, especially in the morning. It was a warm summer late morning with the birds chirping and a light breeze and as she walked outside she saw that she had some clouds to clear up. She did her normal duties as a pegasus early so she had the whole rest of the day to herself. Once she was done with here chores she decided to hit the town. It was mid-day by now and the market should have been at its busiest point in the day but it was empty.

"Where is everypony?" she questions herself as she normally does. She kept on walking through the market looking for any pony to ask what was going on. She started towards the town hall where she knew she was sure to find some ponies. She spotted a large crowed of nearly all the ponies in Ponyville surrounding a stage. Then she saw. She quickly spotted her friends sitting in the front of a massive crowd surrounding a stage. On top of it stood Thren, the leader of the petty attempts at a rebellion that was taking place in Equestria. He had several armed guards with some sort of automatic weapon behind him. She knew it was just an attempt to intimidate them.

Rainbow Dash ran up to her friends and asked why he was here. They were so interested in that Thren was saying that they didn't respond. She didn't ask again, instead she just listened. After a bit she found out what he really wanted. He wanted to overthrow Princess Celestia and replace her with a new kind of government know as a communism. The government controlled everything, what job you had, where you live and how you lived your life. The government also controlled how many bits you make and made everything standard.

Rainbow Dash thought that it was a terrific concept but she liked her freedom and how she could do what ever she wanted. But when she looked around it didn't seem like the other ponies thought the same. Everypony In that group except for her friends thought that it was a great idea. She looked over to the sign up sheet and saw that the stallions and mares were lining up to join. A wave of panic swooped over her. Instinctively she flew up on stage and started speaking her mind.

" Listen up everypony!" she immediately heard the sound of the automatic weapons being pointed right a her mane.

"Let her speak" Thren commanded sounding interested.

Rainbow dash knew that she only had one chance to slap some sense into the town.

"What has Celestia done to you? A better question is what has she done for you? She has raised the sun and the moon for thousands of years for all of you. She has done nothing but love all of you! She has passed laws allowing you to live in peace and to do what you want! This new government is taking away your freedom. They will have Complete control over you. Please think about what your doing! You are starting a war!" Rainbow looked around the crowd and saw that they were having none of it. The only ones cheering were her friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

" That was inspirational. Really it was. I'm sorry I never caught your name?" Thren responded, confidently.

"Rainbow Dash." Rainbow spitted out.

"Well Rainbow Dash, while most of the things you said are true, not all of it is. Sure Celestia raises the sun and the moon everyday, but we have developed a machine that raises the sun everyday. She also has passed laws that allow us to do what we want. But this new government also does give the government complete control but that is only to level the playing field. With this new government it will eliminate the class system. There will no longer be the super rich and the super poor. Everypony will have the same amount of bits and everypony will have the same chance at everything. Equestria will never be the same" Thren had the crowd. There was whistling and chanting

"Down with Celestia! Down with Celestia!"

Rainbow didn't know what to do she knew that Thren had the crowd. There was no way of stopping this. She looked over at the recruitment line and saw pony after pony that she knew were throwing their lives away. She looked over the line and saw Applejack crying next to her big brother, Big Macintosh who had just signed up. One of the guards took him and loaded him into the chariot filled with the ponies that had signed up. She accepted her losses, walked off the stage with her head down and stepped into the puddle of tears that Apple Jack had created.

" Look I know that they took your brother, but we have to get back to Twi's house" with that Rainbow Grabbed the still sobbing applejack, and dragged her to the library.

. . .

"We have to warn Celestia about this" Twilight slammed her hoof down

Twilights house was where the six friends got most of their planning done. The smart atmosphere of her library seemed to make every pony have better ideas. It also seemed right that they plan in the house of the smartest pony in Ponyville.

" Don't you think that they know what we're going to do. The whole town knows that we practically work for Celestia herself. The conductor of the train would never agree." Applejack sniffled out, still half sobbing.

Everypony was silent, searching their heads for ideas. They all looked at Twilight for answers, but the answer to their problem did not come from Twilight, it came from another voice. A voice that did not belong to the six friends.


End file.
